


Poisonous

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Demon, F/M, Foreplay, God - Freeform, Goddess, M/M, Mention of Death, Mutant Reader, No Sex, Other, Poison, Smutty, Succubus, Teasing, alluding to death, alluding to sex, cursing, he really wanted it okay idk how to explain that in tags, poisonous, some smut, sulphur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Bucky has heard stories so he comes to you begging to be of service; his soul in exchange for your body.





	Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> This is work 1/5 of my personal 2018 Inktober challenge.  
> Posting one a week this weeks prompt is "Poisonous."  
> It's a super short mutant Reader fic. You're powers are vague but I think you'll get the idea.  
> You've been called death, a god, and a succubus and I really liked this idea.  
> As always be nice to me I'm delicate.

He's watched you for weeks now. Lurked in dark corners and shadows. Listened to all the stories. Even seen men come to you more eager and willing than he is, never to be heard from again. Yet still you find him here, propositioning you. All but begging for your body in exchange for his soul. You grab him by the throat and push him to his knees. He wraps a warm metal hand around your wrist in response.  
"No games. Most men that come to me don't leave. Metal or not. Willing or not."

"I'll consider this a privilege then." He has no idea death is so close to him. You tighten your grip on his windpipe.  
Your eyes slowly fill with black clouds. Mouth dripping a hot neon green smile, filling the space between you with a dense sulphuric smell. You lift his face towards yours and pull him in close.  
"A kiss right now... I could kill you. Or maybe I'll wait. Let you feel something you think is real..."  
You slide a hand down against the solid length in his pants, sending a shudder through him.  
"I could wait until you've found yourself deep inside me and strip your pride from you first. Watch you fade away slowly while I revel in your anguish. It'd be so easy. And you'd never see it coming." You can feel him shift under you as the warmth from the poison in your body starts to seep into his. 

"Then do it." He losens his grip on your wrist. Obviously desperate and willing to say anything to get you to take him in, but this almost looks as if he means it. A troubled soldier with a bloody mind.

"You want to die so badly?" You stroke his bottom lip with your middle finger lingering just long enough to hurt him a little, but not burn that beautiful skin. He likes this feeling. All these feelings, you can see it. Knowing he can't truly hurt you and you could take his life at any moment. That you're so much more powerful than he'll ever be, and that maybe you're just waiting for him to lose control and ravage you the way you deserve.

"No. But I'm sure you've killed less worthy men than me, for less." He's right. So many times they've tried to overpower you, thinking you're only some mystical prize to be won. Another bed to conquer. Only to find themselves trapped in a hell they've created for themselves. Watching them be taken over by your poison, your power, choking on their own lust. But he's come to you humble. Given himself to you gently and freely, and for that alone he should be rewarded. You slowly shift back to your human state and push yourself as far into him as possible. He's the most beautiful man you've seen in centuries and certainly the most beautiful to ask for your company. 

"I am not a demon." 

"I know. You're god." He gives you an honest smile. Eyes filled with awe. You're taken aback by his words. They are sincere but you've known sincere men before. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere. And it might even get you killed." You dig your nails into his skin drawing a tiny hint of blood.

"I can only tell you what I've heard and what I can see, now, really is the truth." You snicker. No one speaks of you this way, and for good reason. 

"God?" You grin, ready to end him. This beautiful naive fool. "What makes you think I'm god?"

"You must be." He caresses your face delicately tracing a finger accross your features. "Who else could have this much power and be so merciful to someone like me."

"Let's say I am... you really think you're worthy? Asking to fuck god? Audacious." You're enjoying his boldness. The last words of a desperate man are always the sweetest.

"I'm begging you. Begging for your salvation. Kill me after if you have to, but I need you." He drops his hand and you feel his whole body relax. Welcoming whatever decision you choose to make now.  
You let go of his throat and slide your hands intently down his body. Pushing into his chest forcing him back onto the floor. You straddle his waist and he pulls your hips down into his. You can feel the fullness of him pressing into you. His chest heaving, breathing is desperate and shaky. Bright piercing blue eyes pleading.  
"Please." 

You consider him for a long moment. This writhing pathetic pile of flesh beneath you. You bend to leave dozens of deep, beautiful, harsh marks and bruises across his chest and neck. He lets out a husky guttural moan as you roll your hips against him and bite down on his throat. It almost makes you rip it out of him. Digging a knee into his stomach you shove his face to the side onto the cold hard floor. Ghosting your lips next to his ear, voice scarcely a whisper.

"No." 

You get up and leave him there an empty mess of a human being. Heart broken and infected with the sensation of you.  
He'll be back.


End file.
